


On Frozen Pond

by SammySlave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Winchesters (Supernatural), Brothers, Gen, Ice Skating, Protective Dean Winchester, Starfish Sammy, Weecest, Winter, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySlave/pseuds/SammySlave
Summary: Bobby hands Dean a couple pair of ice skates and kicks the boys out of the house.





	On Frozen Pond

**Author's Note:**

> A little moment in time for the young Winchester brothers.

Winter, South Dakota, 1990

“Come on Sammy, hurry up!” Dean called to his little brother.

“Dean, wait!” Sammy called back, having trailed far behind him.

Sammy’s shorter legs just couldn’t keep up with his taller brother’s longer stride. When Bobby had given them some ice skates and told them to get out of the house before he strung them up by their toes, they wasted no time gathering up their winter gear making like a ghost and disappearing. They were sooo bored. The pond was about a half mile behind the house, just past the trees, and would be frozen over perfectly for ice skating.

Dean stopped and looked back at the little boy struggling to run with his heavy coat dwarfing him even further. As irritated as he was with his brother's inability to keep up with him, Sammy was pretty cute in his yellow snow coat and winter pants. He looked like a lucky charm star with his arms flapping wide at his side and his little legs kicking up the snow in a whirlwind. With a smile, he held out his hand for his brother to take when he caught up.

“Dean, your too fast.”

“Sorry, baby.”

Sammy scrunched up his nose and glared up at his brother as they began walking together towards the pond. “I’m not a baby, I’m almost 7.”

“Not for another 4 months.”

"Well, you're only 10."

"10 is still bigger than you, Bud."

As they came up to the pond, Dean took the 2 pair of skates he had tied at his neck and set them down near the edge. He helped Sammy put on his skates first. “Now don’t you go before me. I gotta get my skates on and then I’ll take you out.”

“Okay.”

As soon as Dean's back was turned, Sammy waddled up to the edge of the frozen water.

“Hey!”

Sammy startled and stopped. He looked back at Dean and saw his brother still had his back turned to him, lacing up his skates.

“What’d I say.”

“Not to go without you.”

“That’s right, so whatcha doin?”

“Sorry.”

“Good, boy.” Dean finished tying his skates and turned to get Sammy's hand and stepped out on the ice. “Let’s go, buddy.”

Dean pulled Sammy along behind him as they coasted around the pond. Little brother couldn’t skate much more than a wobble with his stubby legs and thick snow pants on, but Dean's denim clad, long legs were able to spin them around and up and down the length and breadth of the pond.

Dean loved these moments. Listening to Sammy’s unrestrained laughter and squeals. His smile so big, it brought out those amazing dimples that reached his sparkling eyes. His little brother was a beautiful child. He wished he could keep Sammy like this forever, but one day, he knew Sammy would have to know what was out there. In the meantime, he was going to protect his baby boy.

Speaking of protection, he noticed that Sammy’s face was getting red, his cheeks and lips beginning to chap from cold and wind.

“Time to go back, Sammy,” he said as he turned them towards the snowy banks.

Sammy looked up at him with devastated eyes. “Do we have to?” He asked.

“Yeah, we’ve been out here for an hour, dude.”

“That’s not long at all.”

“Long enough buddy. Whaddaya say about a warm bath and some hot cocoa when we get back?”

“Yeah!”

Dean got them back on land and traded the skates back out for their shoes. Dean took care of getting Sammy’s shoes on first and then his own. As he turned from tying the skate laces and hanging them across the back of his neck, he noticed Sammy was gone.

“Sammy,” he called as he stood up and turned towards the direction of Bobby's house from where they came. And there he was, his little yellow lucky charm star had a big head start on him, legs churning so fast it left a cloud of snow in his wake.

“Come on, Dean! Hurry up!”

With a smile and a warm heart, Dean replied loudly, “I’m coming!” Then softly, "I'll always be coming for you."

The End.


End file.
